


Strangers

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Hospitals, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Language, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: They were only strangers. Never once speaking to one another as they shared the same table Monday through to Friday. But one day Dean wasn't there when Castiel entered...in fact, Dean wasn't there for several days...





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> For the tenth word 'Stranger' but I've made it plural so it's 'Strangers'.

****

**010 Strangers**

‘Loki’s Cafe’. Named after its owner, who in his childhood found Norse Mythology really interesting -though many believe he originally got into (Norse) Paganism in the hopes to piss his Christian parents off- and began to take on the role of being the local Trickster, which then created his nickname ‘Loki’, hence why the cafe was called ‘Loki’s’ instead of his real name or some other name. It was a rather new coffee shop, it had opened about six months ago and had quickly gained popularity. In the mornings, employed men and women would quickly nip in to grab some caffeine as would the occasional student if they had time before school. Then the place became infested with students once school was over. 

 

Dean had heard of it. Hell, he drove past it every day on his way to work, but he didn’t go into the cafe until one Saturday about a month and a half after its opening when his brother, Sam, insisted he go. Apparently, the cafe was owned by Sam’s best friend, Gabriel, which made Sam obliged to go there, shortly it became the tall man’s favourite and local cafe. So, of course, that’s where the youngest Winchester dragged his brother and introduced him to the busy cafe. After that, Monday through to Friday, Dean stopped at ‘Loki’s Cafe’ at 8 am, staying there with a cup of coffee for approximately twenty to thirty minutes, before leaving to get to work for 9 am.

 

— **—LINE BREAK——**

 

Every morning, Dean would park the Impala on the road (obviously not _in_ the road, but to the side where there were parking spots) and enter ‘Loki’s Cafe’, he would order himself a caffeinated beverage before taking a seat in the corner of the shop, next to the window. He'd sit on the booth side instead of in the chair opposite him on the two-person table. With his A4 notebook, a pen and his drink, Dean would settle down and start writing up a ‘To-Do List’ of sorts for the day at work. Listing the vehicles that needed MOTing, fixing, etc.

One day, the green-eyed man dressed in jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt. Most would overlook the man, thinking he was a poor working person with a bad job. Quite the contrary really, he owned a very popular branch of mechanics and clearly didn’t want to go to work in formal attire only for it to get ruined after a day of hard work. Anyway, as Dean was minding his own business, looking out the window and people-watching as men, women and children all rushed to work and school, when a deep voice startled him,

“Excuse me, may I sit here?” Looking around Dean spied that the entire coffee shop was full, there were no free tables and they were all rather full. Turning back to the man before him, the mechanic looked at the person who spoke,

“Of course.” The man took a seat, pulling out a notebook and flipped to a page covered with numbers as he drank his coffee and got on with what seemed to be work -or possible maths homework, though Dean sincerely doubted the man was still in school, he seemed too nicely dressed, but the green-eyed man could agree with himself that the man could be in college/university. Dean turned back to his notebook, his eyes occasionally, albeit subtly (or so he hoped), flicked up and he would drink in the appearance of the blue-eyed, trench-coat wearing, hunk of a man.

Everyday -Monday through to Friday that is- for the next four months, Dean would sit in that very corner, subconsciously waiting for the trench-coat wearing man to take a seat in front of him. Every single weekday morning, the man would take a seat there. Neither spoke, they simply sat there and occasionally flicked their eyes up and looked at the other. 

 

— **—LINE BREAK——**

 

Castiel smiled at his brother as he entered the cafe, he never used to enjoy mornings, but after Gabriel convinced him to go to his cafe, mornings became his favourite thing. Cas ended up going to the cafe daily. He’d go in, grab a coffee, then sit in the corner with the tall green-eyed beauty. It became routine and four months later, it was still going, yet the two had never spoken other than the first day when Castiel asked to sit and the other man had said yes.

Then, one day on a Wednesday morning, everything changed. Walking in, Cas smiled to his brother as he waited for his order.

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?”

“Dean’s not here.” He murmured, leaning on the counter,

“Who? A new employee?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow,

“You…you’re both so clueless.” Gabe whispered underneath his breath, “No, he’s the man you’ve been sitting with for the past four months.”

“Oh…wait what do you mean he’s not here?” Cas turned to what he dubbed ‘their’ table and found no sexy green-eyed man that he now knew as Dean, instead, there was a petite blonde talking obnoxiously into her phone much to the annoyance of the people of the surrounding tables who were glaring at her,

“Do…do you know why?”

“Sorry, Cas, I’m as surprised and shocked as you are.”

“Maybe he’s running late.”

“Doubt it, kiddo, there’s never any traffic between here and his workplace. Why’d you think I let the blonde sit there.”

“What?”

“Whenever someone has tried to sit there, I’ve made sure they haven’t.”

“Why?” Gabriel didn’t answer, he only gave a cheeky smirk so with a sigh, Cas continued as he noticed no space in the cafe, “Fine, but can I have a takeout then.” 

This continued till Monday morning of the next week. Castiel would go into the cafe, order his drink and if the table in the corner was free, he would go sit there. Never letting anyone else sit at the booth as he would find himself staring longingly as though Dean would suddenly sit there. On Monday morning, someone did sit there without asking.

 

— **—LINE BREAK——**

 

A tall, long-haired man walked into the crowded cafe that Monday morning, dark circles stood out on his pale face as he walked over to Gabriel.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Where’s Dean? Are you okay?” Came the sudden rambles as the two friends hugged,

“That’s why I’m here. Dean’s been in the hospital since Wednesday and he’s been complaining about not seeing his ‘sexy blue-eyed trench-coat wearing angel’ who I assume is the moping man over there.”

“Correct. That’s my brother Cas, the one I was telling you about. He and Dean-o have been eye-fucking for the past few months, it’s getting rather old now and I was planning on locking them in a cupboard, to be honest, and hope they actually fuck already.” Sam’s face crinkled in disgusted amusement, 

“They really that bad?”

“Yep. They never spoke a word to each other, save for the whole ‘can I sit here’ bit, it’s quite funny though, I remember watching a busty looking woman walk over to sit by Dean and as I was heading to intercept her, I saw Dean say he was waiting for someone. Then Cas sat there. I mean literally, they didn’t know each other's names and Dean was already stopping people from sitting there.”

“They’re hopeless. I hope to rectify that.” With that said Sam wandered over and took the seat that Dean would sit in.

“Sorry, you can’t sit there.”

“This some ‘Mean Girls’ BS?” Sam snarked noting the close quote to the movie, “Look Cas -can I call you Cas? My brother, Dean, the man who has been sitting here with you, the man you’ve never really spoken to, has been in an accident and has been moping and complaining, so as he gets released from the hospital today, I was hoping you’d come and surprise him.”

“Why is he in the hospital? What happened?”

“I’ll let Dean explain that to you. You going to come then?”

“I…” Cas paused and glanced up at his brother who was blatantly listening in on them,

“Sure…I will.”

“Great. Meet at the hospital car park, should be easy to spot the Impala, you wait there to surprise him…” Sam rambled off telling Cas where and when to meet him.

 

— **—LINE BREAK——**

 

Cas watched as Dean was wheeled out of the hospital. He was leaning against the Impala and spied a cast around the injured man's right leg and a bandage on his head. 

“Hello, Dean.” He murmured as the brothers got closer to him, Dean’s green gaze widened in surprise,

“Woah…sexy blue eyes, why are you here?”

“Your brother informed me of your…hospitalisation and invited me to meet you. According to him, you’ve been upset about missing are apparent morning sessions.” Sam smirked as Dean glared at him. The car was silent as Sam drove Dean to his home and invited Cas to join them. 

As they arrived at Dean’s house, Sam all but dumped Cas with Dean before driving off for a coffee or something.

“I have a feeling the little bitch wants us to talk and admit our…feelings for each other…” Whispered Dean as Cas helped him inside and onto the couch.

“So you felt it too?”

“Come on dude, I’ve been saving that seat for you for the past four months. We never really spoke, do you really think I wouldn’t feel anything?”

“You do have a point…”

“It’s actually quite amusing.”

“What is?”

“I still don’t know your name, yet I feel so comfortable around you.” They both started to chuckle as they stared at each other,

“I am Castiel, however, most call me Cas.”

“And I’m Dean…I like your name, _Cas._ ” The word rolled off his tongue in a way that the angel named man felt should be illegal,

“Thank you, _Dean._ ”

“Two can play at that game, after all, I see.” Suddenly Dean was patting the spot next to him, “Come on, sit next to me, let’s actually get to know each other.”

“Alright then.” 

They remained on the couch talking and talking for hours. Sam had arrived at one point to return the Impala before leaving with a knowing smile etched on his face. Stories and secrets spilt from their lips as their laughter embedded itself in the walls of Dean’s home. Within those hours they seemed to know each other as though they’d been friends for years. 

“You going to be alright on your own or should I call your brother?”

“I’ll live. Don’t call Sammy, I love him and all, but he’s a downright pain whenever I’m ill. The bloody mothering bitch.” Cas laughed at Dean’s grumblings,

“Would you like me to stay?” He asked hesitantly,

“I…I would like that Cas…” There was a moment of silence -wasn’t there always? Slowly their lips closed in and pressed against the others. It was soft and calm. Yet the passion hidden beneath was blatantly there. Castiel assisted Dean in getting upstairs on his broken leg and getting out of his clothes. Leaving them both slightly embarrassed though for different reasons. When Cas went to leave, Dean grabbed hold of his arm.

“Please stay.” And that’s how they both ended up laying on Dean’s bed staring up at the ceiling in awkward silence.

“You never did tell me how you got injured.” Cas murmured breaking the silence,

“Some dickhead at the garage. He’d brought his car in for an MOT and when he came to collect, he was too busy on his phone to realise he’d driven into me. I had stood up and walked around to the side of this car, stepping out a bit too check over the door that I was fixing up when suddenly I have a bumper smashing into my knees and before I know it there’s shouting and screaming as I’m hitting the ground and smashing my head in. Apparently, Benny one of my friends and employees ripped the guy a new one.” He added with a small chuckle, “But anyway…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” The room fell silent again and as Cas went to respond a quiet snore reached his ears.

“Good night, Dean.” He murmured, kissing the mans forehead before drifting off to sleep.

— **—LINE BREAK——**

 

A single thought drifted through their minds when they woke up the next morning staring into each other intriguing and beautiful eyes. 

_‘When did we stop being strangers?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> Bye!


End file.
